


His

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch wasn't sure what had unsettled him more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Asch wasn't sure what had unsettled him more, the blindfold or the husky "Trust me." that had accompanied it. The silken ropes hadn't disturbed him all _that much_, Jade _liked_ to play. And at least his legs weren't tied down. That was something. Of course, he couldn't do much with his hands tied securely to the headboard, not that Jade was giving him much opportunity to do _anything_ other than feel. He couldn't quite seem to catch his breath, and his thoughts kept jumbling together at odd moments. And-

Demanding lips alighted upon his own, a skilled tongue forcing its way in, stealing his breath as nimble fingers skirted knowingly over his skin. Nails scraped down his stomach and he gasped as the invader finally relented, moving down to his neck to nip at the juncture. The bites were light and teasing as those gods be damned fingers slid down further, trailing into his pubic hair and around his hardened length, sparing only a brief stroke to his ball sacs before leaving completely.

"Bastard." A low chuckle was the only answer his frustration received.

The mattress canted underneath him, letting him know that Jade was doing _something_ rather than just admiring his handiwork. What that might be, he could only hope. Hopefully, it would mean an end to the teasing, but this was Jade. Jade _liked_ driving him to the edge of sanity. There was no telling-

Asch jerked slightly as a slick hand wrapped around his erection, giving it a brief tug before other fingers alighted underneath it, sliding ever so slowly downwards. A hot breath blew over his shaft, and then that _tongue_ briefly licked at the very tip end, distracting him for a moment as those questing fingers found their mark. Asch took in a sharp breath as they dug in, oil slick aiding their progress as they swiftly speared him, going in as deep as they could. Another chuckle followed by an almost chaste kiss upon his aching need, another distraction as those fingers spread out, stroking him from the inside.

"Only for me." It was more a statement of fact, but Asch nodded his agreement anyway, his toes curling up unconsciously as those fingers did their work well. "No one else." And then they were gone as quickly as they had entered. His erection bobbed in the air as it was released, both hands moving to hook under his thighs, lifting him into what he knew would be a much better position for what was to come.

"Mine." Digging his fingernails into his palms at the possessive intonation, Asch bit his lower lip as he braced himself against the initial push. There was no denying it. He'd been Jade's ever since the first night when his back had been slammed unceremoniously against the bedroom wall; and he'd been told in no uncertain terms that he'd forget all about Van before the night was through. Jade had kept his word that night, and every night since. How could he possibly think of anything else when the man was moving inside of him, driving him crazy with a calculated rhythm that could change at a moment's notice. Jade liked teasing him, torturing him, drawing it out as long as possible until all that he could think about was the man holding him on the cusp, making him tremble and moan and beg without thought until nothing else mattered.

He supposed that was the point, where Jade became the entirety of his world. _His_ indeed.


End file.
